Bottle racks are used e.g. in wine storage cabinets, cooler cabinets for beverages or bottle shelves. They are either provided in a fixed mounting or as an insert in such cabinets or shelves. They can, however, also be an integral component of such a cabinet or shelf. The bottles are stored in lying manner next to one another on the bottle racks. The bottles are as a rule placed into receivers which prevent a rolling in the lateral direction. In this way, a plurality of layers of bottles can be stored on a plurality of bottle racks lying above one another. Equally, a plurality of bottle layers can be put in layers above one another on one bottle rack.
An identification of the individual stored bottles is difficult due to the bottles being arranged, optionally, on top of one another. A presentation of the bottle, e.g. of the label, is also not possible with a lying storage. Solutions have therefore been proposed in which the bottle rack can be brought into a forwardly inclined sloping position. At least the front part of the bottle rack is brought downwardly completely into a sloping position in this process so that all receivers permit the presentation of bottles in a semi-upright position on this bottle rack. The bottles can be received and presented in a semi-upright position on such an inclined bottle rack.
A plurality of bottles cannot be stored over one another on a bottle rack brought into a sloping position in the manner described. The receiving capacity is already reduced in this manner. In addition, a bottle rack which has been folded down may well prevent the filling of a bottle rack lying beneath it so that the capacity of a corresponding bottle storage device is further reduced.